Marrying Ms Janko
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: When Jamie married Eddie he knew exactly what he was getting into. He knew about her eating habits, her sleeping habits, but most importantly her habit of wearing his clothes. Read on.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters.

A/N: So this idea came to me about 3:30am New Year's Day. I just got around to writing it and I am very tired and sleep deprived so I hope this turned out good. Thanks to my beta MellyHorror-Salvatore-Northman for the editing. Dedicated to AtLoLevad because she is amazing of course. Please read, enjoy, and review.

Eddie was always a sharp dresser, which was something Jamie knew, but when she walked around in his clothes his jaw always wanted to drop. After he married her she seemed to wear his clothes more often. This made him very happy and his eyes were always drawn to her. She would just parade around in his old police academy t-shirts and a pair of his boxers. Lately she had taken to wearing his long sleeved knit sweaters. They were like short dresses on her and Jamie loved the view.

Today she was wearing his favorite knit sweater and was sitting in her usual spot on the window seat. When Jamie got home that was exactly where he found her. She was a vision of beauty, clad only in his sweater and her undergarments. He went to the kitchen to make them tea and then brought two steaming mugs full with him to the window seat. Jamie sat the two mugs on the table next to the window seat and turned his attention back to Eddie.

Jamie couldn't help but stare at her long legs and the way the sweater just teased him so much. The sweater went to about mid-thigh and moved a bit when she breathed. Jamie was mesmerized.

"Are you done staring yet?" Eddie asked playfully.

Jamie looked up into her eyes and said "Sorry...". He then proceeded to blush profusely.

"Aww lambchop it's okay. I know you mean well and hey even I know I got a killer body." Eddie replied.

Jamie sighed with relief and smiled. "So how was your day off?" Jamie asked.

"Well I mostly spent it around here since I had nothing better to do. How was your day off?" Eddie replied.

"Mine was rather boring. I did a lot of errands and had to pick up a few things for grandpa. Aside from the stuff for grandpa I would rather of spent it with you." Jamie said.

"Aww that was sweet of you to run your grandpas errands for him and bring him stuff." Eddie replied.

"Well now that he is getting older he can still cook but he needs us younger folks to help him with the big stuff." Jamie said.

"And you are very kind to help him as much as you do." Eddie replied.

Jamie then realized that Eddie was wearing his favorite sweater. It was a deep maroon color. He remembered seeing it in a store window when shopping with Eddie one day and she had urged him to go try it on. When he came out of the change room she told him he just had to buy it because it looked amazing on him. He had taken the sweater off and bought it right away. He wore that sweater everywhere because it went with just about everything. "I see you are wearing my favorite sweater." Jamie said.

"Yeah. I guess maroon looks great on the both of us." Eddie replied with a smile.

Eddie looked down at her left hand and her smile grew bigger. She was so happy her and Jamie were married. She wouldn't have it any other way. But if someone had told her when she and Jamie had first met that she would end up his wife she would of told them they were nuts. Now she was just so excited and joyful about it all. Jamie was kinda in the same moment.

He looked at his left hand too and smiled a big smile. He couldn't believe it either. That he had married Eddie. And he loved every minute of it. But he too would have never believed it to be true if someone said they would one day be married. He would have probably laughed at the idea.

Eddie looked at Jamie and said "I am so happy I met you. You have been everything I needed and my constant." Eddie said.

"And I too am very happy I met you. You have been what I was searching for and have been my constant as well." Jamie replied.

"I love you Jamison Reagan." Eddie said.

"And I love you Edit Reagan." Jamie replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about his sweater and then who got to wear it next. All in all they realized getting married was the best thing to happen to them.

The end

A/N: I know it seems rushed but kinda dead tired hear and ran out of ideas. See you soon.


End file.
